Neville's surprisingly uneventful  day?
by not a veela
Summary: Neville gets a shock, how will he handle it. My second fanfic the other one is going on. I hope this one gets more reviews.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer- **_**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I am not her **_

_**A/n – It's just that a rare few like this pair, and I am a canon fan or else it would have been Susan Bones hurray! **_

Scary summer day

Neville Longbottom was sitting in his office getting ready to go down to the greenhouses. It was a bright sunny morning which always was good, condition wise for a herbology lesson. Students had to walk to greenhouses to get to herbology. A nice small walk on a sunny day was sure to put one in a good mood, or at least it had that effect on him.

Today however was different. He was at the precise moment not that inclined on teaching for he was worried about his wife. She had been under the weather when he had left her at their home over the leaky cauldron. It was a nice place if you yourself were the landlord for that meant total rent control and his students found it the height of cool, he according to his students was cool, which in his own school days was something he would seldom hear, for in his school days he was Neville the bumbling idiot. Yes Neville in his schooldays was not cool but that had changed when he as a true Griffindor had pulled the ruby encrusted sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the burning sorting hat and had slain nagini the vicious snake of the darkest wizard of all time and it was at this precise moment where his wife had told him and he had told her about the love that lay within them for each other, well not precisely that moment for at that moment the battle of Hogwarts had recommenced, but they had gotten to that later when it was over.

Now however living over the leaky cauldron the wizarding pub did not seem such a good idea, his wife the love of his life was ill and being the landlady of a pub was going to have its toll on her and he was here at Hogwarts castle getting ready to go. Oh my, he **was** already downstairs "when did I get here" his way to his real offices the greenhouses where he actually worked and taught classes.

--------xxx-------

"Hello class" Neville introduced himself "I am Neville Longbottom" "I will be teaching you herbology. It does not seem to be that exciting of a subject for now when your study mainly comprises of hard work and basic know how but I assure you, you do not want to take it lightly as it will certainly have its moments."

After this short speech a student an excitable first year bursting with excitement asked out loud "is it true sir that you were a member of the DA" another followed suite and asked "and that you were a classmate dorm mate of Harry Potter" and before Neville could answer another asked "and that you fought in the battle and killed you know who's snake" and then another "and that the DA communicated with the help of enchanted coins"

Neville looked at their eager faces and answered "yes" "yes" "yes" "and yes" then he took his fake galleon out and showed it to them and explained to them about the protean charm and how Hermione had come up with this and why they had used this as a method of communication. As he was putting it the galleon away, suddenly it burned red hot, he knew something was wrong with Hannah and as soon as he realized that a silver doe patronus came running to him and stopped and spoke in the voice of Ginnerva Potter "Neville somethings wrong with Hannah come quick. I am taking her to St Mungo's"


	2. MemoriesThe Resolve

_**Memories-**__**The resolve**_

**A/N****- I know that I am not J.K. Rowling , after reading this you should too.**

**On another note, I am sorry it took me so much time to update.**

**Please do ignore my grammatical errors and also the repetition of certain words.**

**I have been too busy preparing for my entrance exams. **

**By the way I love reviews, you can be as critical as you wish as long as you do not make me cry.**

It was September first I was trying to locate a compartment on the Hogwarts express it was due to leave soon. It was my final year at Hogwarts. I was supposed to be excited, my friends were supposed to be with me but they were no where to be seen.

I had this dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach. This year was going to be unlike any but not in a good way, which is why even though I was in the middle of finding a compartment for my self my eyes were scanning for every familiar face that I had not yet seen aboard the train.

This time of the year had always made me feel happy even though I tend to be a nervous wreck or I used to be a nervous wreck, something in the past few years had changed me. I had faced near death situations and survived.

I finally found a nearly empty compartment there was only one person in it, a familiar someone she had long straggly dirty blonde hair. If it were me from some years back I would not dare enter the compartment but that day, I took a deep breath and entered.

"Oh hello Neville how was your summer" Luna asked from her seat.

I plopped into a seat next to her and said "it was fine how about yours"

As Luna was about to answer the door swung open and Ginny Weasley entered the compartment and slid back the door looking utterly morose.

"Had a bad summer" Luna asked and when Ginny nodded, she I mean Luna turned to me with her calm, serene yet surprised look of hers and asked "So who is going to be teaching DA this year"

Ginny and I turned at once to look at her and we both kept looking.

We were not looking at her in shock. No we were deliberating what we were going to do for we knew it would be soon, very soon that we would be reaching the place we had come to consider our second home.

But we also knew that it was no longer the safe haven we once loved and we would have to take a stand against what lay ahead waiting for us at Hogwarts.

As I was getting off of the Hogwarts express my heart felt like molten lead had been poured into it but as we three stepped towards the carriages the lead froze leaving a heavy weight on my chest.

When we got to the carriages I saw her, surrounded by a group of greeting Hufflepuffs. I recognised those pigtails those rosy cheeks and my heart filled with hope and warmth. Yet as soon as those feelings washed over me I saw her eyes and all those feelings of dread and anxiousness retuned but this time they came accompanied by another feeling.

A rage so powerful that it could have burned me coursed through my veins. However useless the rage proved it self to be, at that moment it did the best thing it could for me, it burnt into me the determination to fight whatever Hogwarts held for me I was resolved to fight it head on, my head held high and as I got into the carriage I could feel the determination that surrounded my being surround my two remaining best friends who were already seated.

Seeing Hannah had brought home to me how simple yet powerful Luna's question had been.

These were the thoughts that ran through Neville's mind as he rushed to Saint Mungos.


End file.
